


Blessing

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ivar is truly thankful for the Gods.





	Blessing

Ivar was sitting in front of his home sharpening his knives.

The day was nice and cool with the sun shining bright in the skies, it was days like this Ivar knew all the Gods were pleased with all their sacrifices.

‘Ivar!’

He looked up to see (Y/N), his beautiful wife, and Erik, his beloved son, who was being carried by his mother.

Upon hearing his father’s name Erik wiggled until (Y/N) put him down and allowed the boy to run toward his father.

‘Come here little man.’ Ivar smiled as he sat aside his knife and opened his arms to pick up his four year old son.

‘Father!’ the boy cheered as he was placed in his father’s lap.

‘Well it seems you had fun today my son.’ Ivar said.

Erik nodded excitedly.

‘I played with my cousins in the field with my cousins, I won the game!’ he boasted.

‘Of course you did, you are my son after all.’ Ivar praised.

‘Sorry to interrupt.’ (Y/N) sighed, setting down the large basket Ivar had just noticed her carrying.

‘What all did my brother force on you this time?’ Ivar asked before his wife placed a kiss on his forehead.

‘Not as much as he’d have liked, if his wife hadn’t stopped him I think Hvitserk would hand over his winter’s supply, he honestly thinks I eat nothing at all.’ she smiled.

‘He gave me plenty of bread to eat on the walk back too.’ Erik said reaching into his pocket to pull out a half loaf of bread.

Ivar shook his head in amusement, Hvitserk was always trying to get (Y/N) to fatten up, believing she was too small and frail to birth the many children Ivar planned on having.

The trouble free birth of Erik didn’t convince them one bit, beginner’s luck.

‘Erik show your father how he taught you to win the game.’ Ivar’s wife said standing behind his chair.

Ivar made a confused face, he hadn’t taught his son anything he thought would apply to any games.

Erik climbed out of his father’s lap and prepared to tell his epic tale of victory.

‘The game was Hunters, the one who is it has to find all the other kids as prey, but if he cant find them then the prey can attack him. Herald was the hunter and the rest of us were prey.’ the boy started.

Ivar nodded, fully entranced to hear his son’s story.

‘All the others took the normal hiding places, near the trees, the twins even climb a tree.’ Erik said, pointing to the sky to show how high the tree seemed to him.

‘But what did you do?’ Ivar asked.

‘I bent all the down hiding in the tall grass…right behind Herald!’ Erik shouted, lowering his body to the ground.

Ivar’s eyes widen.

‘I moved the crawled the way I see you do when you sneak up on mother, quiet as death. The as he found all the others even they didn’t see me, hiding in plain sight.’

Ivar’s heart was swelling with pride, unaware of how closely his son followed him.

‘They looked all over, even in forbidden hiding spots near the animal pin, alas I struck, biting Herald’s leg like a snake.’

‘Nearly gave us a heart attack, I’m sure the townspeople heard his cry.’ (Y/N) smiled.

‘I am proud my son, watching and learning the way I taught you.’ Ivar said.

Erik smiled at his father’s praise, like he always did, despite how often Ivar doted on him. It was something that never failed to bring the child joy.

‘Go on Erik, inside, wash the vegetables for dinner.’ (Y/N) instructed.

‘You can’t tell a hunter what to do.’ he argued.

‘Even hunters have mothers son.’Ivar laughed.

Ivar saw his wife roll her eyes.

‘Plus, better not to upset the one who feeds you.’ he whispered, tapping the boy’s bottom before motioning him to go inside.

The boy followed the direction and went inside, leaving his parents alone outside.

(Y/N) sat in Erik’s previous spot on Ivar’s lap.

‘He told that story five time on the way here.’ she sighed fondly.

‘It was a remarkable feat for a child.’ Ivar defended his son, making his wife chuckled.

‘No doubt he’ll tell it to his little brother.’ she smiled.

At that Ivar’s eyes went wide, before they lowered to her belly.

‘Are you?’

‘I am.’ 

Ivar let out a breath before kissing the woman breathless, full of joy knowing he’d have another child.

The Gods truly were pleased, they blessed him with his family, and he’d be eternally grateful.


End file.
